Changing For The Better
by Demonic Barbie Doll
Summary: ginny and her friend airka go to the biggest party of the year. while the two were dancing together, draco steps in and steals the littlest weasely's heart.
1. Part I The Party

Warning! This does have female and female relationship, along with Ginny and Draco :-)

  
  
  
  


Chapter I : The Party

  


It all started with Airka, Ginny's friend dragging her to a party on the third floor. This party was going to be one of the biggest parties of the year and you could get in with an invitation only. So naturally the two had one each and easily got in, but they could have both gotten in on looks alone. Ginny with her long red hair that was braided in a thousand braids, and her jean booty shorts and knee high boots that reached up to just above her knee. Her shirt, if you could call it that, was a black tank top with the front cut open all the way down with three strings holding it together. Airka was standing at her side with her long blonde hair that you rarely ever saw on girls over the age of three. Her tight black pants that moved with every move that she had, and her black top was two nicely cut triangles that just barley hung on to her. Both had on their trade mark, stars in the right corners of there eyes and black eyeliner thickly applied to there eyes, making there porcelain white skin look even more ghostly.

  


They stood at the door and waited to be let in, 'Ladies, both looking wonderful tonight. Hopefully you both got your passes?' Colin said as he eyed both girls.

  


'Of corse we do Colin, but do you really think that we need them?' Airka grinned her pearly whites at him.

  


'Even if we didn't get our passes we would still be here, you know that.' I told him whipping my hair around my shoulder.

  


'I know that, but I wouldn't want to make anyone jealous of you two.' Colin just couldn't seem to look us both in the eyes instead at our chests.

  


'They already are.' Airka told them and we waked into the room.

  


The music had already been playing and a bunch of people were already dancing. But some were in corners drinking. I took Airka's hand and we walked over to the table and grabbed a couple shots before starting to dance. I started to feel the vodka kick into my system and felt Airka running her hand on my thigh. I took another shot, then looked over at her. She squeezed my hand a bit.

  


'Anything wrong Gin??' 

  


'No, you ready to dance?'

  


She gave my ass a good squeeze then looked at me seductively then took another shot and dragged me to where everyone was dancing. Our hands quickly found where they were meant to be, and I started grinding myself up against her. Our bodies respond with each other pulling and touching of each other, exploring the known territory of each others bodies. The song changes to a slower song and our lips test each other, a fight against wills to see who you fall first. Our touching's become more violent and our tongues fight till the bitter end. 

  
  


I lick on her bottom lip and start to lead a trail of kisses down her neck and started sucking on her collar bone and feel the vibrations of her moans on my lips. The song ends and it speeds up faster and we still continue dancing in pure ecstacy.

  


Then it all stops.

  


Draco taps me on the shoulder and we both stop and look at him. 'Can I steal Gin, for a dance daring Airika?' 

  


Airka giggles and lets go of my hips. 'Anything for the bad boy of Slytherin.' She quickly kisses my cheek and then turns for another drink. 

  


I turn around to Draco and take him at my side. He holds me close to him and I start to unwillingly dance with him. He puts one of his hands on my back and I bend into him and he puts his knee between my legs. 

  


'Having a good time little Ginger?' He whispers into my ear.

  


'I was until you came to dance with me.' I blew into his ear and felt him shiver.

  


'Come on little Ginger lighten up. Most girls would be dying to dance with me.'

  


'Then why are you with me?' I asked him, then started grinding myself lower to the ground and started ran my hands over his high leg. Then I shimmed back up and looked at him with satisfaction.

  


'Because I asked you.' He ran his hands over my ass and I drew a line at that.

  


'Well then I get to end it.' I was about to turn and leave but he got me off guard and started kissing me. His kiss was unlike any other, sparks started to fly and I slightly opened my mouth and his tongue entered me. I drank in his sent and we danced the night away.


	2. Part II Questions

Thanks to all who reviewed :-) 

  


And I forgot to say this but I don't own any of the HP characters except for Airka . . . she's mine :-)

  


Airka is pronounced like ERICA, only a much cooler spelling.

  
  


Chapter II - Questions

  
  


Airka waited for me at the door with a giddy grin on her, 'Have fun?' She kissed me and we started walking back to Griffendor (sp?) common room.

  


'Not bad.'

  


'Come on Ginger baby, we both know that you and Draco had something going on.' Airka stuck her hand into my back pocket.

  


'Sweetie it was just a dance.'

  


'Seemed more then just a dance to me, gave everyone a nice little show.'

  


'You and I gave them a better one.'

  


'That is just because you just can't seem to keep your hands off of me.' 

  


'Neither can you.' We reached the common room and automatically spread apart.

  


We entered the common room and no one was there. I followed Airka into he girls dormitory. She went over to her bed to change her clothes. I went over near my bed and shut the curtains and put on a pair of boy shorts and a sports bra. I walked over to Airka's bed and watched her change. Airka laid down on her bed and shut the curtains around the two of us, then placed a silencing spell. I wrapped my arms around from behind her and pressed myself against her.

  


'Are you sure Gin? Now that you've taken an interests into to opposite sex now?' I pulled her around.

  


'I love you, and I don't want for this to end between us, ever. Now come on we got classes in the morning.' Airka laid down under the covers and I cat walked over on top of her.

  


'Thought that we were going to sleep.' She laughed then started to play with my hair.

  


'Where's my good night kiss?'

  


Airka laid me down next to her and wrapped her legs around mine. I pressed my self up against myself and felt her breasts collide with mine.

  


'Fuck, Gin stop doing that to me?'

  


'Doing what?' I asked her innocently.

  


'If we start something, then we won't be able to stop and your just about to start something.'

  
  


I kissed her then rested my head into her chest. 'I'm sorry.' I rested my head onto her and fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

  


sorry that its short. 


	3. Part III The Letter

Woot! I got some more reviews!

  
  
  


Chapter III

  


Airka was slowly shaking me, trying to wake me. 'Gin baby come on get up. Everyone's going down to the great hall, then we got our classes. Gin baby?'

  


I opened my eyes then rolled back over. Airka stopped me and turned me onto my back then she sat over me.

  


'We can miss our first class.'

  


'Gin, just get up please.' She cupped the side of my face and caressed my cheek with her thumb. 'I'll take you out tonight, we'll go walking together. Just the two of us.'

  


'Fine.'

  


She kissed m, 'Now hurry baby Gin.' She gt up ff me and then I kissed her quickly before getting off her bed, 

  


I threw on my uniform. My black skirt that I'm suppose to wear had been cut and is now shorter then anything. My tie is on but is loosely on and my white shirt is mostly open with just a couple of the middle buttons buttoned. My vest was left open and was loosely clinking to my body. I left my hair in it's braids and fixed my makeup. I went over to Airka and took her hair brush from her hands then started to brush it for her.

  


'You should wear your boots Gin, you look really hot in them.' Airka started to do her makeup.

  


'Only if you open one more button for me.' I said very seductively.

  


'Why don't you open it then?' She turned around and put both of her arms around me. I took my hands up and unbuttoned the next button and I got a perfect view of her black bra. "Going to take the next part off for me?'

  


'No, make the boys scream and holler at you.' I smiled at her. U kissed the swelling V that she had. 'I'm going to put my boots on for you now.' I went over to my bed and then carefully put on the boots that I wore the night before.

  


Airka came over to me and sat on my lap, 'Ready to go my beautiful baby Gin?'

  


'Yes.' She kissed me before getting up. I followed her through the halls until we got into the great hall. We sat down at a table and soon Harry, Ron and Hermione sat across from us.

  


'Hi Ginny, Airka.' Hermione said to the two of us.

  


We both mumbled our hello then got very into putting our cream cheese onto our bagels. Airka slid one of her hands up my skirt and was resting it on my leg, caressing my skin. I looked at her and she just smiled. Then a black owl came to me and handed me a letter.

  


_Little Ginger,_

_Meet me in the secret room tonight at midnight._

_Draco_

'Who's the letter from Ginny?' Ron asked me.

  


'It's from Fred and George telling me about this new product they want for me to test.'

  


'Ginny I don't think that you should-' Harry started.

  


'Fuck off Harry, mind your own business!' I hit the table and stood up in his face. 'And stop looking at me like that, we've been over with for almost a year!'

  


Airka grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. 'Come on lets go.' She whispered into my ear. I nodded and the two of us left the Great Hall. I clutched my letter and we went into moaning Mertle's bathroom. 'Baby what's in the letter?'

  


'Draco wrote it to me saying that he wants to meet me in the secret room tonight.' I leaned up against the wall.

  


'Are you going to go?'

  


'I don't know, should I?'

  


She put a strain of hair behind my ear, 'Yes, go see what he's up to.'

  


'Are you sure? What about tonight?'

  


'Don't worry your little head over anything, we'll do it another time.' She kissed me and I rested my head into her shoulder. 'Are you ok?'

  


'No.' A tear ran down my face.

  


'Baby.' She kissed my tears, 'Is Harry still bothering you?'

  


'It's just the way he looks at me. He acts like we never broke up sometimes. When I look at him it's as if he only sees me as an object not a person.'

  


'Your smart,' she kissed me after every word, 'sexy, and as real as it can get. Don't let anyone put you down.' I kissed her softly and she held me close, 'Come on we have classes to go to.'

  


'Be nice to Harry today.'

  


'I'm always nice.' I played with the hem of her shirt.

  


'Now come on, let's go.' I kissed her then we went our separate ways to our classes.


	4. Part IV Midnight Meetings

Chapter IV - Midnight Meeting's

  
  


After dinner Airka and I went to the common room to do our homework. We sat close together on the couch stealing glances at each other every so often. Around ten most people went to bed, at eleven Airka and I were the only ones left. I gave her a kiss then he held me close.

  


'I get going to meet Draco.'

  


'Ok.'

  


'You don't have to wait up for me.'

  


'I'm not going to promise you anything.' I gave her one last kiss then got up and walked out of the common room.

  


I carefully walked to the secret room and shut the door quietly behind me. Draco was already there. He was laying down on a black canopy with a snake over his head. 

  


'Good you came.' He said very coolly.

  


'What do you want Draco?'

  


'Come sit with me little Ginger.' I came over to him and sat across his lap. 'Good.'

  


'Why did you call me here?' I asked him again.

  


'You smell so good.' He started to run his hands threw my hair.

  


'Draco-' I said warning. 

  


'I need your help.'

  


'Whit what?'

  


'You can't tell anyone.' I relaxed more against him and stroked his hand.

  


'I won't tell anyone, tell me.'

  


'My father wants for me to join him and become a Death Eater by the end of this school year.' He took a deep breath, 'I don't want to. My father controls my life now an dif I join the Dark Lord then he will control my life. I want to control my own life, and change what the name Malfoy means.'

  


'So how do I come into this?'

  
  


'I want for you to help me.'

  


'What?!'

  


'You're the only one who can. You're the only person in this school who doesn't judge anyone and your sort of nice to me.'

  


'How would I help you Drake? I'm sixteen years old.' I rested my head into my hands.

  


'Your smart, you can help me gather my money together, figure out a place for me to live after I graduate. How I'm going to live, that type of thing.' He looked at me and he was truly pleading with me.

  


'Can I think about this?'

  


'Yes, but little Ginger please don't tell anyone.' 

  


'I won't.' I kissed him, wanting it to be quick and innocent. But it some how ended as Draco was hovering over me and the buttons on my shirt were now ripped open. 'Drake, I really need to get going.' I said while he was sucking on my lower collar bone. 

  


'OK, send me an owl when you deiced if you want to help me or not.' He got up.

  


I stood in front of hin and started to button my shirt back up. 'I will.'

  


I walked back to the girls dormitory and Airka was sleeping on my bed while she help a plush doll. I stripped down to my underwear then crawled into my bed next to her. Airka moved over and opened her eyes slightly.

  


'Gin?'

  


'Shhh, go back to sleep.' Her arms went around me and I felt her fall back to sleep. I kissed her then waited for sleep to come over me.

  



	5. Part V Contemplating

Changing For The Better - By Lil'River

Chapter V - Contemplating

  


I wake up and Airka's already awake, but she still holds me.

  


'Good morning baby Gin.' She kisses me.

  


'You are way to happy in the morning.'

  


'Come on time to get up.' I sat up over her, and she ran her hands along my thighs.

  


'Do you have any free classes today?'

  


'No, I'm sorry. We can hang out tonight together.'

  


'Ok.' I bent down and kissed her softly.

  


'What did you and Draco talk about last night.'

  


'I can't tell you. He made me promise not to tell anyone. I would tell you if I could though, you know that. I really-' 

  


She silenced me with a kiss, 'That's ok, you don't have to tell me. I understand, are you going to do what he asked you?'

  


'I don't know. I want to but . . . he's a Malfoy.'

  


'A hot and sexy Malfoy.' She grinned.

  


'Yeah he s. but I still don't know.'

  


'Think about it this way, Draco's a year older then you. Everyone is scared of him, he never asks anyone to help him. Then he comes over to you and asks for your help.'

  


'So should I help him, you think?'

  


'I would.' I slid off the bed, and Airka kissed the top of my head, 'Time to get ready.'

  


I unbraided my hair, then took a quick shower and got dressed. I took out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick letter.

  


_Draco,_

_I'll help you. Could we meet on Friday night in the secret room? Same time?_

_XXX Little Ginger_

  


I sunk into the bathroom where Airka was. 'Airka, I'm going to go down to the great hall now.' I said to her.

  


'Ok baby, see you in a bit.' She yelled over the running water.

  


I walked down to the owlery and gave the letter to one of the school owls. On my way back to the Great Hall, Harry saw me. He walked up to me and pinned me against the wall. His eyes pleaded with mine and he held me.

  


'Harry what do you want?'

  


'I want for you to come back to me Ginny. I miss you so much. I promise that I'll never cheat on you, again.'

  


I crossed my arms over me, 'Once you break my trust, you loose it forever. I caught you making out with Lavender in your bed. So she must have something that I don't, something that I guess I'll never have. And I'm ok with that.'

  


'Ginny, Lavender is not you.' He said so sincerely.

  


'Yeah no shit, because if she was then you wouldn't be coming back to me.' I got out of his grip, then walked down the hall, and wiggled my hips a bit.


End file.
